


Poets of The Fall but everyone is trans pt. 2

by FanFicReader01



Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Alternate Universe - Trans, Comfort, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, i'm back it at it again with the self indulgent ficlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Sequel and prequel to the previous work with the same title





	1. Story One

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted more.

Olli is later at the band’s rehearsals than usual and her partner’s getting worried. Jaska’s just about to take his phone to call Olli when she walks in. Markus quickly bumps his elbow into the guitarist’s side to make him aware of the situation.

When Jaska sees his girlfriend, his jaw drops as well as his phone and Kapu is just in time to catch the device.

 “Whoa, you look mesmerizing!” Jaska stammers, a blush creeping onto his cheeks.

“Exactly! Damn, that’s a fancy dress, Olli! Makes me want to wear it too,” Marko grins as he checks out his bandmate’s new piece of clothing.

 “Took me hours to find the right dress because Jaska and I couldn’t agree,” Olli jokes and winks at her fellow guitarist.

It makes the tall man roll his eyes and cross his arms over his chest. “Anyway, you rock that dress, my dear. Look what you’ve done, you made everyone question their sexuality by looking this dashing!”

Now it’s Olli’s turn to blush. “Alright, enough compliments! It’s time for the rehearsals, remember?”


	2. Story Two

“You got this, man,” Jani reassures his friend. “This is a private pool anyway but if you feel uncomfortable just wear your binder.”

 “I don’t know. For daily life it’s nice to wear but for swimming? I don’t know. I tried it before and it just doesn’t feel… comfortable. But I also don’t want to wear, you know… a sports bra or so either,” Markus admits.

 Jani nods, trying to understand it. Before his surgery he always wore a binder while swimming but knowing that his bandmate doesn’t want to undergo such medical treatments, he has to think differently.

 “What about wearing just swimming trunks and a T-shirt?” Jani suggests.

“Could try that,” Markus nods.

 

\--

 

The next day the keyboardist shows up at his friend’s house. It’s definitely the weather to take a nice jump into the pool. “Is it just the two of us?” Markus ask and Jani nods.

 “Yeah, want a drink? Bought some nice beer.”

“Sure.”

After they had a drink they go to the pool outside. “It’s way too hot for shirts,” Jani snorts before he gets rid of together with his cargo shorts.

 “Your wore your swimming trunks underneath them?” Kapu laughs and his friend shrugs his shoulders.

“Why not? It’s my own house. I wear whatever I want!”

 “True that,” Markus mutters before he gets into his own swimwear. He notices the bassist giving him a look.

 “What is it?” Kapu wonders.

“Nothing. It’s just that you’re looking rather handsome today,” Jani playfully winks at his bandmate.

Once they’re both in the pool and fooled around for some time, Kapu feels comfortable enough to get rid of his shirt and throws it onto one of the chairs.

 “You know, this way I get a better tan everywhere.”


	3. Chapter 3

Jani is staring at the ceiling of the hospital. He’s getting more and more nervous. Over an hour he’ll be in the surgery room. He gets startled by a door opening. When he looks up he sees it’s Marko.

 “Just wanted to check in on you. How’re you feeling?” the singer asks as he walks up to his friend’s bed.

 “Nervous as hell, honestly. I can’t believe I’m getting top-surgery,” Jani outs his worry.

Marko takes his hand and squeezes it in a reassuring way. “Yup, it’s finally going to happen! Great news!”

 “Well… Yeah, but I’m still so nervous. And suddenly kind of… unsure? It may sounds weird because I wanted this for years now,” the bassist sighs. His hands slightly tremble. Marko gives him a look.

 “It will be alright, Jani. You can do this, the surgeons got this. And I think it’s normal to be scared and nervous about this operation. But I bet you’ll come out of this with less weighing on your chest.”

 “Literally,” Jani manages to giggle.

“Literally,” Marko laughs.


	4. Story Four

When Marko at his home earlier than expected he finds a package addressed to him in the hallway. He looks around to see if the sender might be here but it doesn’t look like that so he just takes the package with him and goes upstairs. Curious he opens the box carefully and finds a small note on top of the actual thing.

 

_Hey Marko,_

_Since it’s your birthday soon and I can’t make it to the party I thought to send you the gift already. Sorry if it arrived too early or too late. If the size’s too big or too small, sorry for that too but know you can always return the gift and ask for a better size!_

_~ Jari_


	5. Story Five

“Guys?”  Jari suddenly speaks up. The other bandmembers stop what they’re doing and look at their drummer.

 “What’s up?” Jani asks.

“Now that I finally grew a whole beard I was wondering if I should dye it?” Jari suggests.

The thought of it makes the bassist giggle. The others too but then Marko nods in agreement: “That would be fabulous, actually.”

 Kapu joins the conversation: “You know, I’ve seen that’s a trend recently:  guys colouring their beards in all kinds of wild colours.”

 “Whoa, now imagine Jari with rainbow hair!” Jaska adds with a smirk.

“I think I’d rather settle for one colour,” the drummer mutters. “What do you think, Olli?”

 “Maybe purple would suit you,” the smaller guitarist recommends. It gets an approving nod from all other musicians.

 “In that case, Jari has to dye his eyebrows purple too,” the bassist comments while raising a cheeky eyebrow.

 “Challenge accepted. I’m seeing my barber tomorrow!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dis is my new aesthetic. if it's gay or not, idgaf


	6. Story Six

“You can open your eyes now,” Marko says in a low voice.

Jaska dares to open his eyes and looks in the mirror that’s now being held in front of him.

 “Whoa, Marko, it really looks so fantastic and… even natural?” Jaska checks out the new makeup that now adorns his features.

 “I tried to start with something subtle yet there,” Marko explains with a nod. He takes a few steps back to look at his friend.

 “You’re right, Jaska. You were born to wear makeup. Are we going back to the rest of the group or?”

“Wait… I-, I don’t know. How do you think the others will react? Don’t you think they might think it’s weird I wear makeup? I mean, I still have my beard and all!”

 “I think the others won’t give you wrong looks. Nothing has changed about your personality. You’re still our friend! But if you still feel too uncomfortable with that, then feel free to remove it. Just know that I got your back and I think you look pretty.”

 “Thanks, Marko.”

 

\--

 

A few days later Jaska managed to tell the other bandmembers about his new experiments. He was very happy when the news got received positively. No weird or disgusted looks as he feared.

With that first step out of the way, Jaska finally dares to experiment some more with the makeup and he often finds himself in the makeup chair with Marko as his artist.

 

 “Too red or?”

“Too pink.”

 

“Maybe the eyeshadow could be darker?” Jaska suggests.

 “Perhaps,” Marko mutters.

“Yes, this looks much better. Oh, hey, Olli!”

 “Hey, Jaska. Looking good. Wait a second, is that the same colour my wife uses?” Olli peers at the other guitarist in a funny way.

“What, really?” Jaska chuckles. Olli shrugs his shoulders. “I’ll ask her once I’m back home. Maybe she got some stuff you could borrow.”

 “Oh, wow, would you really do that for me?”

“Sure, you’re my friend. It’s always great to help friends, you know?” Olli smiles.


End file.
